Überlebenskampf (Zombies)
Achtung! Dies ist der Zombie Modus von Treyarch, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Exo Zombies Modus. thumb|340px|Das Zombies Logo von Call of Duty: Black OpsDer 'Überlebenskampf '(orig. Zombies bzw. Zombie Modus oder Nazi Zombies) ist ein Spielmodus aus Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II und wieder in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Im Überlebenskampf geht es darum, unbegrenzte Wellen von Zombiehorden zu überleben. Entweder im Einzelspieler oder im Ko-op-Modus mit bis zu 4 Spielern (In WaW und BO können allerdings immer nur maximal zwei Spieler an einer Konsole spielen. In BO2 und BO3 können offline vier Spieler an einer Konsole spielen). Der Zombie Modus hat jedoch nichts mit dem Singleplayer zu tuen und besitzt sein eigenes Universum mit eigener Handlung. Diese kann man erkunden, indem man die aufwendigen und versteckten "Easter Egges" (zu dt. Oster Eier) bewältigt, die nach der Karte Ascension ein fester Bestandteil jeder Zombie Karte sind. Im Zombie Modus gibt es jedoch auch andere Varianten, wie z.B. der Mutiert Modi, welcher es einem erlaubt, die Rolle der Untoten selbst zu übernehmen. Auch der Schmerz Modi erlaubt es dem Spieler neue Seiten zu erkunden. Dieser Modus ähnelt dem normalen Überlebenskampf, jedoch treten zwei Teams gegeneinander mit je 4 Spielern an. Das Team, welches als letztes noch mindestens einen lebenden Spieler hat, gewinnt. Diese Modi wurden jedoch erst in Call of Duty: Black Ops II eingeführt und waren vorher nicht enthalten. Auch in Call of Duty: Black Ops III gibt es wieder ''einen Zombie Modus. Einführung in den Modus Man fängt in einem Raum mit einer Standartwaffe (einer Pistole) an und muss nun gegen immer mehr, stärker und schneller werdende Zombies kämpfen. Dabei wird man für jeden getöteten Zombie Punkte erhalten, die man dann für Perk-a-Cola Maschinen, käufliche Waffen an Wänden, dem Pack-a-Punch Automaten oder an der Mystery Box ausgeben kann. Desweiteren kann man noch Türen aufkaufen, die einem ermöglichen, mehr von der Karte zu erkunden. Jedoch sind nicht nur Zombies, sondern auch Kriecher Zombies, Höllenhunde und viele andere Zombiearten Antagonisten, erscheinen meist jedoch nur nach einer bestimmten Anzahl von Wellen. thumb Spieler können auch (erst ab der Karte Der Riese) Easter Eggs bewältigen, welche die Geschichte des Zombie Modus erzählen und einem auch den Hintergrund der Zombie Apokalypse erläutern. Während man in den ersten beiden Karten von Call of Duty: World at War noch Unbekannte spielte, sind ab Shi No Numa die vier spielbaren Charaktere Edward Richtofen, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski und Takeo Masaki. Diese sind auch in Call of Duty: Black Ops und in der Karte Origins von Black Ops 2 die Protagonisten. Jedoch gibt es zwei Ausnahmen in Black Ops (Five, Dead Ops Arcade & Call of the Dead). In Call of Duty: Black Ops II sind dann Samuel Stuhlinger, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson und Russman die Helden. Doch wieder gibt es eine Ausnahme - Mob of the Dead und Origins. Wenn man sich entscheidet die Easter Eggs auszuführen, kann man sogar oft mit Richtofen kommunizieren. In Call of Duty: World at War gibt es vier Karten: Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa und Der Riese. Diese sind jedoch nicht in der deutschen Version des Spiels erhältlich, da diese indiziert und rausgeschnitten wurden. Die aller erste Karte war zunächst nur durch einen Cheat Code spielbar. Als der Modus zunehemend populär wurde, fügte man mit jedem DLC noch eine Karte hinzu. In Call of Duty: Black Ops gibt es Kino der Toten, Five und Dead Ops Arcade als Standartkarten. In den DLCs für Black Ops gibt es noch: *Ascension aus dem ersten First Strike DLC. *Call of the Dead aus dem zweiten Escalation DLC. *Shangri-La aus dem dritten Annihilation *Moon aus dem letzten Rezurrection DLC, zusammen mit den vier World at War-Karten. Besteller der Hardened- und Prestige Edition oder Käufer des Rezurrection DLCs erhielten außerdem die vier Karten aus World at War, in Black Ops angepasster Form. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II gibt es nun noch den TranZit- und Schmerz-Modus. Standartmäßig gibt es die Karte Green Run ( TranZit, Town, Busdepot, Farm ). Außerdem verfügbar: *Die Rise aus dem ersten DLC-Revolution ink. dem Spielmodus Mutiert *Mob of the Dead aus dem zweiten DLC-Uprising *Buried aus dem dritten DLC-Vengeance *Origins aus dem vierten und letzten DLC-Apocalypse *Nuketown Zombies als Bonus für Season Pass-Besitzer oder für 3,99 € im Store Der Zombie-Modus ist in Call of Duty: Black Ops III zurückgekehrt und es gibt nun ein Level System. Die erste erhältliche Karte ist Shadows of Evil. Auch ein Dead Ops Arcade II ist durch Cheat Code erhältlich. Die Karte The Giant ist eine im Store erhätliche DLC Karte und Remake der World at War Karte Der Riese. Tipps, typische Fehler und Strategien Beim Spielen des Überlebenskampfes fallen immer wieder bestimmte Fehler und Muster auf, die zu einem frühzeitigen Ableben der Überlebenden führen können. Beginn der Partie Zu Beginn sollte man ausschließlich mit dem Messer arbeiten und so ein bis zwei Runden überleben. Kills mit dem Messer bringen am meisten Punkte und sparen wertvolle Kugeln. Ab der dritten Runde sollten einige Treffer mit der Pistole Vorarbeit leisten, der Kill erfolgt dann nach durchgeführter Schwächung des Untoten mit der Klinge. Auch Granaten sollten zur Bekämpfung herangezogen werden, da die Standardpistole anfangs nur mit 40 Kugeln ausgeliefert wird und schnell leergeschossen ist. Daher sollte man diese nur nutzen, wenn der Kampf mit dem Messer zu riskant ist. Ab Runde 4 oder 5 sollte zur Mystery Box gegriffen werden, um eine durchschlagskräftigere Waffe zu erhalten. Waffenwahl Sind allerdings frei käufliche Waffen verfügbar, sollten diese vorgezogen werden. Auf der Farm im Kartenset "Green Run", findet man die auch noch auf höheren Stufen recht solide MP5 im Obergeschoss des Wohnhauses. Sollte doch auf die Mystery Box gesetzt werden, sollte man sich im Klaren sein, dass das Zufallsprinzip auch schwache Waffen zuteilen kann. Zudem erhält man mit Revolvern, Schrotflinten und der Strahlenkanone weniger Punkte für Abschüsse. Das verrufene und unbeliebte Ballistische Messer kann in früheren Runden Wunder wirken, da es einen erhöhten Nahkampfschaden besitzt, schneller geschwungen werden kann und am meisten Punkte verdient. Größere Waffen wie Schrotflinten oder Dauerfeuerwaffen wie HAMR oder RPD verlangsamen den Schützen beim Laufen und Gehen. Zudem ist der Schütze träge und neigt dazu, Kurven mit einem größeren Radius zu nehmen, sodass man schneller an Objekten hängen bleibt und Gefahr läuft, von Untoten festgesetzt zu werden. Die Strahlenkanone ist zudem eine Gefahr für alle Spieler, da diese jederzeit Friendly Fire mit sich bringt. Der Schütze sollte genau abwägen, ob ein Einsatz der Strahlenkanone in engen Gefilden sinnvoll ist. Bei Waffen mit kleinen oder großen Magazinen, die häufig nachgeladen werden müssen bzw. eine lange Nachladedauer bedeuten, sollte das grüne Perk (sofern vorhanden) erworben werden, damit die Feuerpausen den Schützen nicht in Bedrängnis bringen. Sollte man während des Nachladens überrascht werden, kann man durch doppelte Betätigung der Waffenwechseltaste den Magazinwechsel abbrechen. Das hilft allerdings nur, wenn man ein noch nicht völlig geleertes Magazin austauschen wollte. Von Scharfschützengewehre, Granat- oder Raketenwerfer sollte grundsätzlich Anstand genommen werden, da sie höchst ungebräulich sind und keinen Spielfluss zulassen. Sinnvolle Waffenpaare Die wohl effektivsten Waffen sind folgende: • RPD (Dauerfeuermaschinengewehr, Automatik) • HAMR (Dauerfeuermaschinengewehr, Automatik) • Galil (Maschinengewehr, Automatik) • MTAR (Maschinengewehr, Automatik) • Python (Revolver, Halbautomatik) • Strahlenkanone (Energiewaffe, Halbautomatik) Es hängt von Spielstil ab, welche Waffe bevorzugt wird. Es ist einerseits ratsam, eine Waffe mit Endlosmagazin zu führen (RPD, HAMR), da diese nur selten nachgeladen werden müssen und besonders in Sackgassen Leben retten können und sich in Engpässen besonders gut zur Vernichtung vieler Untoter eignen. Allerdings ist der Schütze beim Gebrauch dieser Waffen träger und langsamer. Der Revolver sollte als Notbremse dienen, da dieser mit einer enormen Durchschlagskraft in Sekundenbruchteilen Feinde erledigen kann. Wird man eingekesselt, kann der Revolver den rettenden Ausweg freischießen. Bei der Strahlenkanone ist ebenfalls eine hohe Durchschlagskraft zu erwarten. Der Gebrauch der Waffe ist allerdings nur mit Sicherheitsabstand anzuraten, da bei der Strahlenkanone Friendly Fire dauerhaft aktiv ist. Auch der Schütze selbst kann durch ihren Gebrauch Schaden erleiden. Dafür eignet sie sich wegen ihrer Flächenwirkung zur Bekämpfung von Gruppen. Galil und MTAR sind gewöhnliche Maschinengewehre, welche eine hohe Durchschlagskraft bzw. Feuerrate besitzen, aber häufig nachgeladen werden müssen. Besteht die Wahl, sollte die hochwertigere Galil genutzt werden. Insgesamt sollten sich die Teammitglieder ergänzen. Jeder sollte eine Waffe vom Typ RPD oder HAMR mit sich tragen. Als Zweitwaffe empfiehlt sich eine Waffe, die schnelles Fortbewegen ermöglicht und sehr schnell höchsten Schaden austeilen kann. So bietet sich etwa eine Kombination aus HAMR und Revolver an. Persönliche Geschmäcker und Stile geben letztendlich den Ausschlag. Zudem können Affen-Granaten (erhältlich in der Mystery Box) hilfreich sein, da diese Feinde zu sich locken und den Schützen einige Sekunden Ruhe einräumen. Zudem können Feinde, die sich um die Granate sammeln, leicht als Gruppe bekämpft werden. Perks Einige Karten enthalten gar keine Perks, andere Karten nur bestimmte. Grundsätzlich sollte der Jugger Nog immer zuerst gekauft werden, da dieser die Lebenskraft des Schützen erhöht und damit auch den Gebrauch anderer Perks sichert, da diese verloren gehen, wenn man außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Double Tap (Doppelfeuer) hilft, das Verhältnis von Schaden zu Zeit zugunsten des Schützen zu erhöhen. So kann der zur Tötung eines Feindes nötige Schaden in kürzerer Zeit ausgeteilt werden, was in vielen Situationen die rettende Sekunde bedeuten kann. Allerdings sinkt mit Double Tap oft auch die Trefferquote, da die erhöhte Feuerrate auch Leerschüsse durch Feinde hindurch verursacht, die bereits getötet sind und sich in der Sterbeamimation befinden. Quick Reload (Schnelles Nachladen) und Quick Revive (Schnelles Wiederbeleben) sollten nur gekauft werden, wenn genug Punkte übrig sind, um die beiden eingangs genannten Perks Jugger Nog und Double Tap zu erneuern, sollten diese verloren gehen und es das Wesen der Partie gebietet. Sollten also Waffen mit langen oder häufigen Nachladephasen in Gebrauch sein oder Teammitglieder häufiger zu Boden gehen als üblich, ist ein Kauf der beiden anderen Perks ratsam, wenn auch nicht vor Jugger Nog und Double Tap. Boni Viele Fehler werden beim Gebrauch von Boni gemacht. Besonders häufig sind überstürzte Bergungsaktionen zu beobachten, um auch in gefährlichen Situationen Boni aufzusammeln. Dabei sind manche Boni oft nicht mehr hilfreich. Es ist im TranZit-Modus wenig sinnvoll, einen Schreiner-Bonus aufsammeln zu wollen, da in diesem Modus wenig an einer Stelle verweilt wird. Der 2×-Bonus verdoppelt die verdienten Punkte, ist aber sinnlos, wenn die Runde gerade beendet wurde. Ebenso werden die Boni "Kabumm" und "Insta Kill" oftmals sofort bei Blickkontakt aufgesammelt. Häufig geschieht dies zwischen den Runden, wenn kaum oder keine Feinde zur Vernichtung auf der Karte sind. Es gebietet sich also, bis zum Beginn der Folgerunde zu warten und den Bonus in seiner Wirkung voll auszuschöpfen. "Maximale Munition" sollte erst aufgehoben werden, wenn der Bonus im Begriff ist, zu verschwinden oder durch Feinde unerreichbar zu werden. Solange kann sämtliche Munition verschossen werden, da diese wieder aufgefüllt wird. Dies gilt auch für Affen-Granaten. Häufigste Fehler Folgende Fehler werden häufig begangen. Diese wurden teilweise im vorigen Text bereits angesprochen, sollen hier aber nochmal mit anderen, noch nicht genannten Fehlern zusammengefasst werden. Laufwege: Oft rennen ungeübte Zombie-Jäger unkoordiniert über die ganze Karte. Da Feinde sich immer dem Schützen nähern, der ihnen am nächsten steht, kann es dazu kommen, dass eine einzige Person sämtliche Feinde in ihren Laufwegen unberechenbar macht und so ganze Horden in seine Verbündeten hineinmanövriert. Geordnete Laufwege und klar zugeteilte Zuständigkeitsbereiche schaffen im Team Klarheit und Freiraum. Boni: Temporäre Boni sollten nicht am Ende einer Welle aufgehoben werden, sofern diese noch einige Augenblicke auf der Karte liegen bleiben, ohne zu verschwinden. Auch zwischen zwei Wellen sollte man warten und Boni erst aufheben, wenn die Neue Runde anläuft. So könne am meisten Feinde erledigt und Punkte gestapelt werden. EMP-Granate: Die EMP-Granate ist in der Mystery Box erhältlich und sollte in jedem Fall gemieden werden. Zwar verlangsamt sie das Geschehen für einen kurzen Augenblick, dafür wird ein Perk nach dem Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt und für den Rest der Runde inaktiv. So kann der Gebrauch beispielsweise dazu führen, dass der Jugger Nog plötzlich ausfällt und die Lebenskraft des Schützen wieder auf den ursprünglichen Stand zurückfällt. So können in Konsequenz alle anderen Perks auch verloren gehen, wenn der Schütze zu Boden geht. Es können grundsätzlich alle Perks betroffen sein. Versperren von Wegen: Oftmals stapeln sich mehrere Spieler in Not an der Mystery Box und versperren wichtige Fluchtwege. Zudem konzentrieren sich die Feinde besonders auf Spieleransammlungen, sodass diese an Ort und Stelle bald von ganzen Horden attackiert werden, wobei sich alle gegenseitig im Weg stehen. Belagern der Mystery Box: Nicht selten trifft man auf Egoisten, die die Mystery Box für sich allein beanspruchen und andere nicht die Chance einräumen, eine bessere Waffe zu erhalten. Diese sollten bedenken, dass nur ein ausgeglichenes Team Aussicht auf Erfolg hat. Schlecht ausgerüstete Teammitglieder blockieren im liegenden Zustand eher Laufwege und können nicht an der Bekämpfung der Feinde teilhaben. Zudem führen Asympathien untereinander zu schlechtem Teamwork. Affen-Granate: Die Affengranate ist hilfreich, unübersichtliche Situationen geordnet in den Griff zu kriegen, indem Feinde zu einer bestimmten Position gelockt werden. Dabei sollten möglichst Orte gewählt werden, die nicht durch die gesammelte Feindgruppe zur Sackgasse werden können. Auch sollte man die Affen-Granate nicht in die Nähe von Versorgungsposten geworfen werden. Niemanden ist damit geholfen, wenn die Mystery Box oder die Perk-Automaten von Feinden blockiert werden. Zudem kann die Affen-Granate an bestimmten Stellen, die ganz am Rand einer Karte liegen, als "im Abseits" gelten und verschwinden. Das Gleiche passiert selbstverständlich, wenn sie in für Spieler nicht zugängliche Bereiche geworfen wird. Auch sollte bedacht werden, dass es sowohl ca. zwei Sekunden dauert, bis sie abgeworfen wird, als auch einige Sekunden (die Verzögerung ist in ihrer Länge variabel) in Anspruch nimmt, bis die Feinde auf sie reagieren. So sollte man sie abwerfen, sobald man eine gefährliche Situation wittert und nicht erst, wenn diese bereits vorliegt. Spielbare Karten: Call of Duty: World at War Nacht der Untoten: thumb|200pxNacht der Untoten ist die aller erst spielbare Karte des Zombie Modis. Desweiteren ist es auch die kleinste und einfach konstruirteste Karte von allen, da es nur drei Türen zum öffnen gibt.Nacht der Untoten spielt in einem Nazi Bunker und man schlüpft in die Rolle von vier unbekannten Marines. Außer der Mysteriösen Kiste gibt sonst nichts übernatürliches zu finden auf dieser Karte. Jedoch wurde in der Call of Duty: Black Ops Version der Karte, welche man durch den Rezurrection DLC im jeweiligen Store kaufen kann, der Perk-a-Cola Automat Mule Kick hinzugefügt, welches einem erlaubt, eine dritte Waffe zusätzlich zu bekommen. Sie ist auch die aller erst Karte, die die Strahlenkanone beinhaltete, welche nun in jeder einzelnen Zombies Karte zu finden ist. In der Black Ops Version spielt man auch die vier bekannten Protagonisten. Verrückt: thumb|200pxVerrückt ist die zweite Zombies Karte und ist durch den ersten DLC von Call of Duty: World at War zu erhalten. Desweiteren kann man Verrückt in Call of Duty: Black ops, wie schon bei Nacht der Untoten, durch den Rezurrection DLC bekommen. Verrückt spielt in einem Deutschen Sanatorium und ähnelt stark der Multiplayer Karte Asylum, welche auch die Inspiration hierfür war. In Verrückt ist die Karte nun deutlich größerer, wenn die Karte auch sehr eng ist, und führte die ersten Perk-a-Cola Maschinen einen. Desweiteren muss man das erste mal den Strom an machen. In der Black Ops Version ist auch die Wunderwaffe Winterheulen erhältlich, sowie auch die Affenbombe. In der Waw Version spielt man wieder vier unbekannte Marines und in der Black Ops Version wieder die alte Crew. Shi No Numa: thumb|200pxShi No Numa ist die dritte Karte der Zombie Modis und die zweite Karte, die in einem DLC in World at War erhältlich ist. Wie auch schon zuvor, ist diese Karte auch in Black Ops durch den Rezurrection DLC erhältlich gemacht worden. Das aller erste mal spielt man mit der originalen Truppe (Takeo, Richtofen, Tank & Nikolai). Nun gibt es auch das erste Fallen System und die Wunderwaffe DG-2 wurde eingefügt. Auch kamen das erste mal die Höllenhunde vor, welche später auch ein fester Teil der Zombie Modis wurden. Das erste mal basiert sie auch nicht auf einer Multiplayer Karte, sondern wurde allein für den Zombie Modus konstruirt. Der Riese: thumb|200pxDer Riese ist die vierte Zombies Karte und auch die letzte erhältliche in Call of Duty: World at War. Wie schon bei den drei Vorgängern, kann man Der Riese in Call of Duty Black Ops, durch den Rezurrection DLC, erhalten. Der Riese war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt die größte Karte und führte den Pack-a-Punch Automaten ein, welcher später in jeder einzelnen Karte, außer Dead Ops Arcade, erhältlich war. Desweiteren ist wieder die Wunderwaffe DG-2 in der Karte vorhanden. Sie ist auch die letzte Karte, die die Wunderwaffe DG-2 in der Mystery Box hat (Bis Black Ops 3 - The Giant). Zum ersten mal waren auch Teleporter zugängig, welche das Spiel flüssiger machten und sich bei der Community großer Popularität erfreut. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kino Der Toten: '' "Der Überlebenskampf beginnt. Die Helden kämpfen gegen ihre schlimmste Alpträume." thumb|200pxKino der Toten ist die erste Karte aus Call of Duty: Black Ops und zählt zu einem der beliebtesten Zombies Karten überhaupt. Zum ersten mal kamen Kriecher Zombies vor. Sonst übernahm es sehr viel von Der Riese, darunter die Affenbombe, der Teleporter, die Pack-a-Punch Maschine, das Bowiemesser und Höllenhunde. Es ist die erste Karte, dessen Mystery Box nicht am Anfang immer an dem selben Platz ist. Außerdem wurde die Wunderwaffe DG-2 durch die Donnerkanone eingetauscht, die auch hier zum aller ersten mal erhältlich ist. Die Karte an sich spielt in einem Deutschen "Sol Kino" in Berlin, irgendwann vor 1963. Five: "Das Pentagon wird angegriffen! Auf dieser Karte gilt in Washington Defcon 1." thumb|200pxFive ist die zweite Karte von Call of Duty Black Ops und die sechste insgesamt. Five ist erst erhältlich, wenn man die Kampagne von Black Ops durchspielt oder man den Cheat Code verwendet. Zum ersten mal spielt man Personen, die tatsächlich existierten. John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon und Fidel Castro. Desweiteren gibt es einen neuen Boss Zombie, den Pentagon-Dieb, welcher seine eigene Runde hat und die Waffen des Spieler stiehlt. Es gibt eine neue Wunderwaffe, die Winterheulen. Außerdem ist es die erste Karte, die in den Vereinigten Staaten spielt. Dead Ops Arcade: "Dieses Abenteuer im Retro Stil dreht die Zeit zurück. Kämpfen sie gegen die Mächte des kosmischen Silberrückens!" thumb|200pxDead Ops Arcade ist die dritte Karte aus Black Ops und die siebte insgesamt. Dies ist keine übliche Karte, sondern eine Hommage an 80-er Jahre Videospiele und man sieht nicht aus der Egoperspektive, sondern von oben auf die Spieler hinab. Die Karte ist nur durch einen Cheat Code spielbar, außer im Multiplayer. Anders als in anderen Karten, sind die Zombies von Anfang an sehr schnell und die Munition der Spieler endet nie. Waffen spawnen ganz plötzlich und am Ende jeder Runde muss man in eine Richtung laufen, um an einem anderen Ort weiter zu spielen. So kann man Gefängnisse, Inseln und weiteres besuchen. Ascension: thumb|200pxAscension ist die vierte Karte aus Black Ops und die achte insgesamt. Zum ersten mal sind die Perks Dr. Niete und Stamin-Up zu sehen und außerdem gibt es eine neue Boss Runde, die Affen, welche kommen und Perkmaschinen demolieren, wodurch man seine Perks verlieren kann. Deswegen muss man die Affenzombies aufhalten, sonst kann man ganz schnell alle seine Perks verlieren. Es gibt zwei neue Wunderwaffen (Gersch Device und Matryoshka-Puppen). Ascension basiert auf der Mulitplayer Karte Launch. Bis jetzt ist es die einzige Karte, die in Russland spielt (Außer Call of the Dead). Call of the Dead: thumb|200pxCall of the Dead ist die fünfte Karte von Black Ops und die neunte Karte insgesamt. Sie spielt in Sibirien, Russland. Die Crew wird das erste mal von berühmten Schauspielern gespielt: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo und Michael Rooker. Desweiteren agiert der Legendäre "Night of the Living Dead" Regisseur George A. Romero. Der Perk Todes-Daiquiri wurde eingefügt. Desweiteren gibt es nun zwei neue Wunderwaffen, der Scavenger und V-R11. V-R11 ist hier eine besondere Waffe, da sie die zombies in normale Menschen verwandeln kann. Außerdem kann man sie nutzen,um den wütenden Romero wieder zu beruhigen. Wenn man den Easter Egg durchführt, erhält man die Wunderwaffe DG-2. Shangri-La: thumb|200pxShangri-La ist die sechste Karte aus Black Ops und die zehnte insgesamt. Shangri-La findet in einem Jungel statt. Zum ersten und einzigen mal gibt es Napalm-Zombies und Zombie Affen, die jedoch nichts mit den Affen aus Ascension zu tuen haben.Diese können zufällig Power Ups spawnen. Die neue Wunderwaffe ist die 31-79 JGb215, welche die Zombies in Babayformate schrumpft. Shangri-La ist auch die erste Karte, bei der weibliche Zombies erscheinen. Moon: thumb|200pxMoon ist die siebte und letzte Black Ops Zombies Karte und die elfte insgesamt. Moon ist bis jetzt auch die einzige Karte, die nicht auf der Erde statt findet. Die neue wunderwaffe ist die Wellenkanone. Desweiteren gibt es einen neuen Boss, den Astronauten Zombie, welcher eher passiv im Hintergrund auftritt. Sie ist auch die einzige Karte, dessen Anfangsort verlassen wird und man dann erst an der eigentlichen Karte angekommen ist. Der Teleporter ist auch wieder da, dieses mal gibt es nur zwei große, die einen Von der Erde zum Mond und wieder zurück bringen. Der Anfangsort ist Area 51. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Green Run: thumb|200pxGreen Run ist die erste Karte aus Black Ops 2 und die elfte insgesamt. Man spielt vier brand neue Charaktere: Marlton Johnson, Misty, Russman und Samuel Stuhlinger. Außderdem gibt es nun einen Bus, der einen von einem Kartenteil zum nächsten bringt. Zum ersten mal kann man Hilfsmittel selbst bauen (z.B. Verbesserungen am Bus). Desweiteren gibt es eine neue Wunderwaffe - die Jet Gun. Auch gibt es nun neue Monster, die Waldbewohner, welche später keinen weiteren Auftritt hatten. Noch dazu wurde das Bank System eingeführt, wo man Punkte aufheben und dann in anderen Spielen abheben kann. Nuketown Zombies: thumb|200pxNuketown Zombies ist die zweite Karte aus Black Ops 2 und die zwölfte insgesamt. Nuketown Zombies war zunächst nur für Besteller der Hardened Edition erhätlich, jedoch kann man es nun vom jeweiligen Store kaufen. Nuketown Zombies basiert auf der beliebten Multiplayer Karte Nuketown. Man muss eine bestimmte Anzahl von Zombies töten, damit ein Perk oder Pack-a-Punch auf der Karte spawnt. Das verläuft immer zufällig, also weiß man nie welches Getränk als nächstes landet. Die Rise: thumb|200pxDie Rise ist die dritte Karte aus Black Ops 2 und die dreizehnte insgesamt. Das erste mal spielt eine Karte in China. Die Karte befindet sich an einander gekrachten Wolkenkratzern und man kann Perks, sowie Pack-a-Punch nur durch Aufzüge erreichen, die immer wieder hoch oder runter fahren. Das Bank System ist wieder erhalten. Mob of the Dead: thumb|200pxMob of the Dead ist die vierte Karte aus Black Ops 2 und die vierzehnte insgesamt. Mob of the Dead spielt in Alcatraz, San Francisco. In Mob of The Dead werden die vier Hauptcharaktere von vier Schauspiellegenden gespielt (Ray Liotta, Michael Madson, Joe Pantoliano und Chazz Palminteri). Der neue Zombie Boss Brutus hat einen Auftritt. Desweiteren gibt es die Blundergat als neue Wunderwaffe. Die Größte Neuerung ist jedoch der Afterlife, welcher das ganze Spielsystem auf den Kopf stellt. Noch dazu gibt es zum ersten mal ein alternatives Ende, als das man stirbt. Dieses passiert jedoch nur, wenn man den Easter Egg durch führt. Buried: thumb|200pxBuried ist die fünfte Karte aus Black Ops 2 und fünfzehnte Karte insgesamt. Die Karte spielt in einer Western-ähnlichen Gegen statt. Buried hat wieder das Bank System und ist auch die letzte Karte, die dieses System besitzt. Die neue Wunderwaffe ist der Paralysator und der Der Riese (Leroy) hat einen Auftritt. Wenn man Leroy Süßigkeiten gibt, bringt dieser Zombies um und kann sogar die Mysteriöse Kiste von einem Ort zum anderen Ort bringen. Desweiteren gibt es einen Geist, der nur im goßen Gebäude zu finden ist. Origins: thumb|200pxOrigins ist die letzte und sechste Karte aus Black Ops II und die sechszehnte insgesamt. Origins spielt in Frankreich, während des Ersten Weltkrieges. Die Originalen vier Hauptcharaktere sind wieder spielbar, jedoch verjüngerte Versionen. Der Panzersoldat ist der neue Zombie Boss und auch Riesenroboter sind zu finden, die mit dem Easter Egg auf dieser Karte zu tun haben. Dieses mal gibt es mehrere verschiedene Stäbe (z.B. Stab der Luft), die anstatt einer neuen Wunderwaffe kommen. Diese haben alle verschiedene Effekte und werden alle zum bestehen des Easter Eggs gebraucht. Zum zweiten mal gibt es wieder ein Alternatives Ende, welches nach dem Abschließen des Easter Eggs zu sehen sein wird. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Shadows of Evil: Shadows of Evil ist die erste Karte aus Black Ops 3 und die siebzehnte Karte insgesamt. Shadows of Evil spielt in einer 1930-er Jahre angesiedelten Stadt, namens "Morg City". Wir spielen vier Charaktere, auch wieder von Schauspielern verkörpert (Jeff Goldblum, Ron Perlman, Heather Graham, Neal McDonough). Dead Ops Arcade II: Dead Ops Arcade II ist der Nachfolger von Dead Ops Arcade und vertraut wie dieses auf das genau gleiche Prinzip des Retro Stils. Doch nun kann man die Karte auch in der Ego Perspektive spielen. The Giant: The Giant ist eine Neufassung der Karte Der Riese, welche nicht für die Last Gen Konsolen erhältlich ist, sondern nur für die Next Gen. Außerdem gibt es ein komplett neues Easter Egg und man spielt die jüngeren Versionen der vier Hauptcharaktere (dieselben wie bei Origins). Der Eisendrache: Der Eisendrache ist die erste DLC Zombies Karte aus Black Ops 3. Die Karte spielt auf der Hohenwerferburg in Österreich und man wird wahrscheinlich hier wieder auf Nazi-Zombies treffen. Auch hier spielt man wieder die Jüngeren Versionen von Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai und Takeo. Zetsubou No Shima: Zetsubou No Shima ist die zweite DLC Zombies Karte.Die Karte Spielt auf einer Pazifik Insel.Man kämpft das zweite mal gegen Japanische Zombies.Man spielt die 4 Hauptcharacktäre Takeo,Richthofen, Dempsy und Nikolai Gorod Krovi: Gorod Krovi ist die dritte DLC Zombies Karte aus Call of Duty: Black Ops III und erschien mit dem Descent DLC-Pack. Revelations: Revelations ist die vierte DLC Zombies Karte aus Call of Duty: Black Ops III und erschien mit dem Salvation DLC-Pack. Die Geschichte Siehe Überlebenskampf (Zombies)/Story oder Überlebenskampf (Zombies)/Story Neu 2016 '' Übersicht ''Siehe Überlebenskampf (Zombies)/Übersicht Trivia *Die Karte Kino der Toten sollte zunächst in einem fünften DLC für World at War raus kommen. Jedoch kam diese DLC Idee, dem bald erhältlichen Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Zeitlich viel zu nahe, weswegen man die Karte einfach in Black Ops einfügte. *Nacht der Untoten ist die einzige Zombiekarte in World at War, auf der die Zombies den Spieler nicht angreifen, während sie die Barrikaden einreißen. Das klappt aber nicht in der Black Ops Version. *Das Model der Strahlenkanone kam sehr zufällig. Ein Mitarbeiter, noch vor der Idee des Zombie Modis, arbeitete aus Spaß an einer futuristischen Super Kanone. Als der Erfinder des Zombie Modis diese zu Gesicht bekam, war er fasziniert und brachte diese schließlich im Zombie Modus unter. *Die Karte mit den wenigsten Räumen überhaupt ist Bus Depot. Die Karte mit den zweit wenigsten ist Nacht der Untoten. *Die Karte mit den wenigsten Waffen in der Mysteriösen Kiste ist Verrückt. Man kann bloß 14 Waffen aus der Kiste bekommen. *Mob of the Dead war die erste Zombie Karte, welche außer dem Tod noch ein anderes Ende besitzt. Und zwar wenn man den Easter Egg durch führt. Die zweite und bis jetzt letzte Karte mit einem anderen Ende ist Origins. Jetzt gibt es auch Revelations mit einem alternativen Ende. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II